In a known system for enabling the functionality of a sequence control system stored in a controller of a motor vehicle, a check routine is provided in each controller with an enablable sequence control system, which checks whether a received enable message is authentic. Such a system is associated with high costs for appropriate controllers.
An object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive system for enabling the functionality of a sequence control system stored in a controller of a motor vehicle.